The above-mentioned stacker device has been disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example. These devices are formed so as to convey paper sheets to a longitudinal receiving guide by a conveying belt and receive paper sheets in a standing position by the longitudinal receiving guide.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-194553    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-119088